Various mobile devices include a built-in camera. Pictures taken with mobile devices can include various defects, such as, blurred areas, fuzzy or defocused areas, areas with glare, etc. Prior to taking a picture of a scene, the scene can be shown in a viewfinder. Determining when to capture an image to minimize defects can be a problem. Defects in captured images may be caused by one or more various reasons such as: limited resolution of the camera matrix, issues in the optical system of the electronic device, data encryption algorithms, and insensitive or crude compression algorithms. The imperfections in the use of a mobile camera such as hands shakes or non-ideal light conditions may also cause defects in captured images. Such defects can include optical distortions, blur caused by limited shutter speed, noise, smoothing effect, defocusing, aliasing effects, glare in images etc. These defects can negatively impact the processing of the captured image.